Mountain of Light
by DisneyBrony96
Summary: This is just the begging also I've added three of my own OC's (CRAZY JO, Vanilla Bean, and Zippity Quick)


One day Princess Twilight had gotten a message from Sunset Shimmer in the diary, telling her that since being in the human world she's been learning more and more about forgiveness and friendship. Also, she had met that worlds Sunset Shimmer, and that Sunset was staying with the others, so she was coming back to Equestria.

Twilight was surprised but happy about this, "Guys, I have exciting news!" she said looking excited. "What is it." asked Starlight Glimmer. Before she could answer Pinkie Pie kept making silly guesses "Ooh ooh…is it Mayor Mare got A new wig…ooh ooh…did Derpy and Vinyl Scratch make their own music group…ooh ooh…" Twilight finally covering Pinkie's mouth. But before anything was said Pinkie uncovered her mouth and said "Sunset Shimmer contacted you, she met her dopple ganger in the human world, now she's coming back to Equestria to show her new self as an alicorn." .

Twilight wasn't that surprised, not like the others, "is that true" asked Fluttershy, "Yes. But I'm not sure about that last part." Twilight said. Everypony was starting to gather around each other, they started getting excited, and talking amongst each other. While that was happening, Starlight walked over to Twilight and asked "Who's Sunset Shimmer?'. Twilight realized she hadn't told her tales, Twilight then told her the tales of her adventures. After she was done telling her tales Starlight was amazed and confused at the same time. Starlight had lots of questions but they were in a rush because they got a letter from Canterlot said get dressed even Starlight Glimmer because there would be a coronation for Sunset Shimmer.

Once there everypony except Pinkie since she made the guess was surprised to see Sunset as an alicorn, "We are here to present to you our fifth and new Princess, Princess Sunset shimmer, the Princess of Forgiveness." Princess Celestia announced to the whole kingdom. To their surprise, Adagio, Moondancer, Sonata, Aria, Trixie were invited…Rainbow Dash even invited A.K. Yearling a.k.a Daring Do was invited even though she wasn't supposed to. When the after party had begun, Sunset was introduced to them and Starlight Glimmer by Princess Twilight and they began talking and got to know each other's story, realized they had one thing in common, Twilight.

Twilight backed away while the eight talked and shared their stories. By the end of the night the eight had become the best of friends, Celestia stopped their conversation for a second, "I have a journey for you eight, must journey to Old Equestria a place beyond here, there's a mountain called the mountain of Light, that is your destination.' She said seriously. "They were all confused, but knew who to turn to for answers. They had gone to Twilight the next day since the party ended late, "Hey, Twilight, we need your help." Moondancer said, "Yeah, we need help finding Old Equestria…"said Daring Do, "Yeah, and a Mountain of Light" said Aria.

Twilight looked through all of her books finally finding something about it in a book called "Equestria before Equestria" "Here it is.." twilight said "It reads…It is rumored before there was an Equestria, , Starswirl the Bearded had created eight powerful gems, called the Gems of Light. These gems were forgotten by a mountain called the Mountain of Light, these gems were forged by the mountain of pure light magic and represented the elements of : Love, Intelligence, Bravery, Leadership, Change, Reality, Mystery, and Silence. But these gems were too powerful , so Starswirl locked them in the mountain until it was opened by the ponies who were strong enough to weld the power of the gems.

They of course were extremely confused, "So. We're supposed to be the chosen ones?" said Trixie. "Apparently, Listen, if Princess Celestia thinks that you're the ones, I'd trust her.". After hearing what Twilight said Sunset and the others left and went on their way. "Um, exactly how are we supposed to find this Old Equestria?" Adagio said in a moody tone. That's when Daring Do said "That's where I come in." she said with confidence.' . Sunset face hoofed herself and said "Of course, Daring can help us because she's an adventurer."

They followed daring until they reached what seemed to be the Equestrian border, "Here we are, the Equestrian border, just passed here is Old Equestria." Daring Do said. All seemed nervous except Daring who was pumped, "Ready everyone?" Princess Sunset said, and all nodded nervously though, "Ok, let's go." Princess Sunset said they then crossed the border and were now in Old Equestria.

They were amazed that ponies still lived here, it was populated with tons and tons of ponies. Trixie was not as surprised "it looks as though some ponies stayed over the years." She said. They snapped back to reality and just walked around looking around. As they looked around, they suddenly remembered why they were there. Starlight then had the idea to go around and ask some ponies if they knew anything about "the Mountain of Light" . They'd asked almost everypony in the town, until they heard a voice, "Hey, over here." A voiced whispered from a dark corner. It was a green pony, with yellow and blue hair and purple eyes. They all were cautious about this pony "Who are you?" Moondancer said eyebrow raised, "I'm, Zippity Quick the fastest mare in Old Equestria." Zippity Quick said. Curious to know why she called us over Aria asked "Why did you call us over, then Sonata abruptly said "Yeah. Why you call us over, huh" hey all Shook their heads in dismay after she said that.

Zippity finally told them that she knows where the mountain is, "If you want I can take you there." They all gathered around in a circle leaving Zippity outside the group 'We barely know her." Said Moondancer, "Yeah, how do we know she's actually telling us the truth" said starlight, "She may be our only chance.' Said Trixie, "We need to trust her, this is our only hope." Said Princess sunset. They then got out of the group and said "You can show us, but don't think we can fully trust you, yet." Said Daring Do. Even though they still didn't trust her they followed her to a path, with a bright light glowing in the distance. Princess said to herself "That must be it, the Mountain of Light just dead ahead."

As they were walking down the path, they were suddenly stopped by two ponies a colt who was orange, with orange and blue mane and tail and a purple and red propeller hat with a blue spiral cutie mar, the other a mare white, pink and blue mane and tail, and a vanilla bean flower cutie mark, "I'm CRAZY JO" said the orange colt "I'm Vanilla Bean." Said the white mare. They had an evil look on their face. 'we're a husband d wife evil duo." They said together. Zippity Quick was surprised to ee her parents, stopping them "Mom, dad, what are you doing!?" Zippity said. They then started looking at Zippity and was like "What? Mom? Dad?" they all said all at once at the same time.

At that moment, the eight felt that Zippity led them into a trap, "Guys or girls whatever this wasn't supposed to happen I swear, they may be my parents but I disown them." Said Zippity quick. They weren't sure what to believe at this point, they just knew that they had to somehow get passed these two and get to the mountain. They looked upset and was mad at Zippity, "Right now, we don't know if we can trust you now o we'll find a way to get passed your crazy parent and get to the mountain." Said princess Sunset Shimmer. Zippity just hung his head in shame, they had no plan, until Moondancer had the idea to just run or fly by them until they reached the mountain.

So, they did, and Surprisingly didn't get caught. Once out of sight, the light shined brighter, until they reached their destination. The sight was amazing, but what was more amazing was the markings on the mountain, "Look at the markings on the mountain." said Trixie, "Yeah it looks like our cutie marks." Said Sonata. They were all confused but amazed, but the closer they got to it, the markings began to glow, brighter and brighter. Suddenly the markings glowed bright enough that it opened the mountain, once the mountain a blinding, bright light shined. After the light dimmed down they looked back and eight gems floated, the gems suddenly flew to specific ponies, they shaped themselves into the shape of their cutie maks and then created necklaces for the ponies except Princess Sunset Shimmer her gem made a crown…I know this sound like what the elements of harmony did, but remember these were created way before the elements of harmony, so they had the power first.

They were so surprised and happy when this happened… Zippity Quick then came walking up and sad "Look, I'm sorry about my parents, but I don't agree with their ways, but my dream is to cross the border and go to Equestria and leave Old Equestria.". They still were mad at her but Princess Sunset allowed her to follow them back, the others didn't agree with this, but went with it. Right before thy crossed the border CRAZY JO and Vanilla Bean came back, but the eight were ready this time, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, we would just like to congratulate you…but we'll be back, next time in equestrian." Vanilla Bean said with a smirk, and they ran away. They were all confused including their daughter Zippity Quick, but they didn't care at that point, they had to crossover, so they did. They were finally home but with a surprise waiting for them. The four princesses stood before them and Princess Celestia titled them since they found the gems they had to be titled (as if they weren't already) Daring do was the element of Bravery, Moondancer was element of Leadership, Starlight Glimmer was the element of Change, Adagio was the element of Reality, Trixie was the element of Mystery, Sonata was the element of Love, Sunset Shimmer was the element of Intelligence, and Aria was the element of Silence. "You've been titled and given the gems you were meant to have, you are a wonderful group of friends whom I know will do good things with these new found powers." Said Princess Celestia cheerfully.

They all bowed at this, when they raised their heads a building suddenly out of nowhere appeared, just a few steps from Twilight's castle was Sunset's own beautiful shiny castle. Well looks like you've already have your own castle… "Let's hope there's not as many rooms as Twilight's." whispered Starlight jokingly, "Hey, I heard that!" said Twilight. They all knew they had much more journeys and adventures to come, they weren't don yet, their journey has just begun.


End file.
